


Lean On Me

by LunarHermit



Series: Everything Stays (Everything Changes) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically just a lot of fluff tbh, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Obligatory Rescue Fic, Seteth is basically Byleth's older brother now. She has been adopted as such., Silver Snow Route, Spoilers, after timeskip, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarHermit/pseuds/LunarHermit
Summary: They finally rescue Rhea, and Byleth is determined to be her pillar of strength for once.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Everything Stays (Everything Changes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided not to go to class yesterday, and instead played FE3H. Then got to the rescue scene and decided I needed to write this. It is now today, my 12-hr shift starts in 7 and a half hours, and I have yet to sleep.
> 
> Because this was more important.
> 
> Will get around to answering comments after I sleep, because I appreciate you.

The flare of wards being disabled as the Imperial general turned the key was unexpectedly blinding. Byleth, barely registering the light grumbling of the jumpy knights or Seteth barking at them to secure the hallway, gazed unblinkingly at the concealed door as it slowly revealed itself. As soon as the heavy stone door was opened more than a crack, Byleth found herself squeezing through the passage and into the chamber beyond.

The room she found herself in was dark, the air stifling and still, the only sound coming from the hallway behind her. The dim light spilling forth from the doorway barely illuminated a dozen or so feet ahead, but it was just enough to catch the edge of two large pillars and succeeded in giving the room a cavernous feeling.

It was a mausoleum, and Byleth had to remind herself that Hubert’s letter had implied that Rhea yet lived.

Despite the poor lighting, Byleth’s searching gaze slid beyond that first pillar and was unerringly drawn to a small dark shadow towards the center of the room. Hesitant steps forward revealed that shadow to be a hunched figure curled up against a pillar, and caused Byleth’s steps to falter and freeze.

“Rhea…” Byleth’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper – but still it was enough for the figure to stir slightly. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke louder, voice heavy with emotion. “ _Rhea_.”

Rhea’s head slowly, almost cautiously raised from its position of leaning against the rough stone. Her eyes, accustomed to the dark of her prison, squinted against the light spilling into the room as she tried to focus on the person before her. Shrouded as they were by the bright light, Rhea couldn’t make out their features clearly but that voice…

Rhea remembered that voice; had desperately clung to memories of that voice and dreamt of it regularly for years. Hope and fear swirled chaotically within her; hope that she wasn’t dreaming, and fear that she _was_. “C-could it,” Her voice was barely more than a tremulous whisper and cracked with disuse. “Could it truly be… m-my…”

“It’s me.” Byleth’s voice hitched with emotion - memories of that great white dragon’s heartbreaking scream of sorrow intermingling with the current sound of Rhea’s broken words assaulted her in an almost physical blow. “I’m so sorry it took me so long, but I’m here now.”

Those words caused Rhea to unfurl and unsteadily rise to her feet, heavily leaning against the pillar for support as she did so. She had taken two shaky steps before Byleth unfroze and darted forward, reaching her just in time for Rhea’s legs to give out. Arms sliding beneath Rhea’s, Byleth slowly lowered them until they kneeled upon the ground, concern filling her with just how light the taller woman felt.

A quick onceover showed that while there were no overt signs of physical abuse, the signs of neglect were painfully obvious. Rhea’s body trembled from exhaustion beneath Byleth’s supporting hands, her breathing labored even from those few steps. What was once lush green hair appeared faded, the tips of two pointed ears clearly visible through the limp strands that pooled around them while dark shadows framed tired green eyes, made ever more obvious by her worryingly sunken and pallid complexion.

A hand weakly rose into the air between them, and Byleth shifted minutely so that she could support Rhea’s slight weight with one arm. Carefully grabbing the faltering hand with her own free one, she hazarded a guess and gently guided it to rest against her cheek. Feeling the hand shake even harder at the contact, Byleth gazed into wonder-filled green eyes glistening with unshed tears with an infinitely soft and tender smile.

“I’m here,” Byleth repeated gently as a small sob tore itself from Rhea’s lips.

Rhea’s hand slipped from Byleth’s as she all but folded into her, head coming to rest heavily against her chest. One of her hands continued to grip weakly at Byleth’s forearm, the other one coming to rest on a warm thigh. Her voice was barely more than a whisper and trembled in disbelief. “You… You have come to save me…”

“Is this… Is this a dream?” Rhea’s voice broke, desperation coloring her words as she shook harder at the thought. “I have longed to see you again… all this time… Is it truly you?”

Byleth pulled the trembling woman into a proper embrace, arms sliding around Rhea’s back until she was clutching her weak form as tightly as she dared. Feeling her skin dampen where Rhea’s face was buried, Byleth slid her head to rest against Rhea’s and spoke soothingly into a pointed ear. “It’s truly me- your dear one.”

The tears came faster at Byleth’s words, another sob wracking Rhea’s body, and Byleth found herself having to close her own eyes so as not to start crying herself. “I’m here,” She whispered once more after clearing her throat, voice thick. “Always, I’ll be here.”

Byleth held Rhea as the older woman cried, years of pain and sorrow soaking into Byleth’s neck. Despite her own emotions playing havoc within her, Byleth remained as calm as she was able, determined to be Rhea’s pillar of support for once. She did not shush Rhea, and instead simply offered what comfort she could with her mere presence, one hand slowly rubbing soothing circles against a trembling back while the other clutched her close.

A familiar tune rose unbidden to the forefront of Byleth’s mind. Despite Rhea having soothed her with it more than once, the song seemed rather personal and Byleth hesitated for a long moment. It was ultimately Rhea’s noticeable fondness for the song and the memory of Sothis’ quiet admittance of its origins that prodded Byleth into action. Slowly, hesitantly, Byleth began to hum.

The effect was almost immediate; Rhea’s breathing hitched audibly as she froze for a mere moment before burying herself deeper into Byleth’s embrace, a fresh deluge of tears splashing against already dampened skin. Byleth was momentarily alarmed, having thought she’d made a mistake, but the small sound of distress Rhea made when her humming stuttered to a stop had her quickly finding her voice once more. Recalling how very comforting it was, the hand rubbing Rhea’s back traveled upwards and began slowly stroking green hair as she once again began humming directly into a visible ear.

Byleth wasn’t certain just how long the two of them kneeled on the cold floor, clutching at each other in a desperate embrace. She was only peripherally aware of Seteth and Flayn coming up beside her, the two of them silently lending their support, content to give Rhea all the time she needed to gather herself before announcing their presence. Grateful, Byleth closed her eyes and continued to hum, intent on giving Rhea the comfort she needed and more, no matter how long it may take.

**0o0o0o**

The journey back to the Garreg Mach took longer than the march on Enbarr. Though tired and wounded, the knowledge of Rhea’s rescue had quickly swept through the ranks and greatly rose moral, more so than even the knowledge of their recent victory. It was late evening when they finally arrived at the monastery, and after a quick word to the relieved masses gathered in the courtyard, Rhea was ushered away by Seteth to rest while Byleth dealt with the few issues that had cropped up that could not wait until morning.

It was only as sunlight spilled through the open window and blinded her did Byleth finally realize what time it was. Blinking away spots, she gazed down at the report she had been writing. After catching the same sentence written three times in three slightly different ways Byleth put her quill down with a tired sigh. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and headed for the stairs, her need for sleep finally catching up to her.

A pang in her chest had Byleth freezing at the top of the stairs. Absently trying to rub away the sensation, she gazed down the steps with a thoughtful frown before slowly turning around. Despite her acute exhaustion, her need for sleep was suddenly and thoroughly eclipsed by her need to check on Rhea. In no time at all she had made it down the corridor and up a different set of stairs to the restricted third floor, her steps only slowing as Seteth came into view.

“Rhea is sleeping right now. If it is not absolutely urgent, please do not disturb her rest.” Seteth spoke lowly as she approached, as if wanting to be absolutely certain that the volume of his voice would not pass through the thick stone walls.

“How is she?” Byleth asked worriedly, eyes glancing at the door behind Seteth. She too kept her voice respectfully lowered.

“The long confinement took its toll on her health, as you’ve no doubt already surmised.” Seteth shook his head, eyes closing with a troubled sigh. “Truthfully, she is in no shape to be exerting herself at all – to say nothing of a military expedition.”

“As is wont with our kind, most wounds we can survive can be healed with enough time and sleep. As you yourself experienced with your five-year rest.” Seteth opened his eyes, brow furrowed with concern. “She should be entering the healing sleep, not catching small naps here and there in preparation for a dangerous excursion. Though…” Seteth allowed grudgingly. “I do understand her desire to personally seek answers to questions that have plagued her for so long.”

“Is she going to be okay for the battle ahead?” Byleth asked hesitantly. “I… something tells me that this battle won’t be easy- not that any of them truly are.”

“I… do not know. She is very weak. Perhaps by the time we set out…” Seteth frowned. “To make matters worse, we are now facing a very old enemy. One that has conspired against us since time out of mind.” Seteth’s expression clouded as his mind wandered, memories almost overtaking him before he shook his head resolutely. “Please proceed with caution. I, too, have a bad feeling about the battle to come.”

“…I won’t allow harm to come to her.” Byleth stated seriously after a long moment of silence, eyes flashing determinedly. “To any of you.”

“No, we will not.” Seteth smiled faintly, face softening slightly. “And while I thank you for that sentiment, please do remember to keep yourself safe as well. I am not so keen to lose another family member, especially so soon after accepting her into the fold.”

Byleth blinked in surprise for a moment before a tentative smile slid onto her face as well, remembering Seteth claiming her as family to Flayn, Rhea, and himself. The feeling that settled within her at the thought of once more having family was… nice. “I’ll try.”

“See that you do. I do not relish the idea of having to contend with a worried Flayn or Rhea should you be injured, to say nothing of your loyal students.” Seteth’s voice and expression were serious, but his eyes retained their softness.

Nodding, Byleth quirked another smile and turned to leave only to hesitate a few steps away. Staring at the floor, she bit her lip only to wince slightly, having forgotten that her teeth had become somewhat sharper after her long rest. Deliberating for a long moment, it was Seteth’s clearing of his throat that finally made her move.

“Was there anything else?” Seteth asked, brow raised as Byleth turned around and slowly stopped in front of him once more.

“I…” Byleth fidgeted slightly, hand absently rising to press at the skin over her heart. Her eyes flickered from Seteth to the door behind him. “I don’t want to disturb her but… do you think I would be able to sit with her? For just a while?”

Seteth gave her a scrutinizing look, biting back his first response of blanket denial. “For what reason? She is hardly the picture of riveting conversation at the moment, sleeping as she is.”

“I just…” Byleth squirmed slightly under Seteth’s probing gaze, the hand over her heart clenched into a fist. She finally averted her eyes after a few moments, though her voice remained quiet and honest. “I just feel like… like I need to be close to her.” Byleth took a breath and shook her head. “Sorry- like I said, I don’t want to disturb her. I’ll just come back later-”

“It occurs to me,” Seteth interrupted her, causing Byleth to peek up at him from the corner of her eye. “That while I claimed that the four of us were akin to family, I never did ask how you personally viewed us… viewed Rhea.”

The corridor fell silent. Byleth, facing Seteth once more, opened her mouth only to flounder. Words and emotions had never been a strength of hers, and despite the recent boost to her ability to feel and recognize emotions, actually putting them into words was a practice that still eluded her. “I… She…”

“I apologize for putting you on the spot like that,” Seteth stated, though his gaze was still more scrutinizing than apologetic. “Perhaps, if you’ll allow me to make a few guesses?”

At a loss, Byleth simply nodded.

“Correct me if I am wrong, but she makes you happy, yes?” Seteth questioned, only for Byleth to slowly nod once more.

“Her smile brings you joy; her sadness brings you sorrow. Your mind inevitably wanders to her throughout the day; where is she, what is she doing, how is she feeling… You see everyday items that remind you of her; of her smile, her laughter, her scent. You long for her embrace.” Seteth’s voice softened, his gaze drifting slightly. “When you’re with her your heart sings, and no matter what you are doing together you are content. And no matter what troubles you may face, you are undaunted because you face them together. She makes you feel… complete.”

“That…” Byleth opened and closed her mouth, words catching in her throat as she pinned Seteth with a look of startled confusion.

“I suspected as much,” Seteth cleared his throat, gaze refocusing on Byleth as the younger woman stared at him with a half-concealed look of awe. After a moment of consideration, he nodded slowly and murmured to himself. “I suspect that the two of you will be good for one another.”

“How did you…” Byleth questioned, blinking in bewilderment.

“It is quite simple.” Seteth’s smile was a small nostalgic thing. “Because that is how I felt about my wife.”

Before Byleth could comment, Seteth cleared his throat and straightened up, causing Byleth to reflexively do so as well.

“In any case, Rhea had asked that I allow you through should you need to see her. I was prepared to ignore her wishes in favor of her health...” Seteth trailed off and stepped to the side, gesturing to the door behind him.

“You’re letting me in?” Byleth questioned carefully even as she unconsciously took a step forward. “But I thought…”

“It now occurs to me that perhaps the two aren’t mutually exclusive.” At Byleth’s wary look of continued confusion, Seteth simply smiled and clarified. “I changed my mind. But please do take care to make certain that she rests.”

Byleth was halfway to the door before Seteth had finished speaking. Giving him a grateful nod, she slipped into the quiet room before he could change his mind. Shutting the door quietly behind her Byleth took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the difference in lighting. Toeing off her boots at the entrance, she softly stepped further into the room, her eyes glancing around quickly before settling upon the large bed.

Rhea looked… not much better, in all honesty. Her skin was still far too pale, the shadows under her eyes still far too pronounced. The hair splayed out around her head was lacking the lustre and volume Byleth had come to associate it with and was oddly enough still a shade or two too pale- as if the very color had begun leaching from it as Rhea’s health declined. Despite these quiet observations, however, Rhea appeared to be sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling gently with each breath.

Feeling a pressure in her chest she hadn’t been fully aware of unclench, Byleth relaxed. Releasing an inaudible sigh of relief, Byleth was about to head for the chair by the fireplace when a thought occurred to her. Glancing back, she noted the position of the bed and the large stained-glass windows behind it. Hesitating only a moment, she decided to err on the side of caution and quietly undid the ties holding back the top of the canopy, the heavy white fabric working to darken the space around the head of the bed.

Nodding to herself, Byleth stifled a yawn and padded over to the chair. All but dropping into the comfortable cushion, she leaned back and closed her eyes, determined not to fall asleep as she listened to the faint sounds of Rhea breathing a few feet away.

A slight whimper had Byleth’s head jerking up off the table, her eyes shooting open and gazing around in muddled confusion. Another soft whimper had her mind clearing enough to recognize the voice as Rhea’s, and Byleth all but tripped in her haste to clear the chair. Blinking back the light-headedness that came with standing too quickly, Byleth stumbled over to the bed, eyes worriedly scanning its occupant.

Rhea’s pale face was lined in pain, another whimper escaping her throat as she shifted, eyes scrunching up and fists clenched in white sheets. Byleth worried her lip carefully as she hovered, hands clenching and unclenching as she debated what to do. Seteth had said to let her rest – and she clearly needed it – however what she was currently experiencing seemed the opposite of restful.

Another sound of distress clinched it for Byleth. Unable to continue allowing Rhea to experience whatever was causing those sounds to escape her, Byleth carefully sat on the edge of the bed. A hand reached out and wavered for just a moment before softly resting on the side of Rhea’s head. Slowly, she began to brush the green strands away from Rhea’s face, fingers gently trailing against cool skin with each pass.

“Hush now,” Byleth murmured sweetly. “I’m here. Whatever terrors your mind has conjured can’t hurt you any longer.”

Byleth paused as Rhea stirred, tired eyes cracking open and locking with her own. The abject relief she witnessed flood green eyes as her presence registered had her fingers trailing down to softly stroke a cheek. Rhea almost immediately nuzzled into the gentle hand.

“You _are_ here,” Rhea whispered, voice still weak but dripping with relief. “I had hoped it was not a dream, but to have my worries assuaged so…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Byleth promised, voice quiet but sure. “Not again.”

Rhea closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the moment; the soft familiarity of her bed and sheets, the clean scent of freshly picked flowers, the warmth of the sun seeping into the room. What caused her the most comfort, however, was the young woman beside her. The sound of her voice whispering sweet words into her ears. Her comforting scent, intoxicating her with playful notes of bergamot, sweet jasmine, and a hint of something musky yet pleasing, all of it accentuated by the heady scent of powerful magic. The soft hand stroking her cheek as if she were a precious thing to be cherished.

Blinking tired eyes open with a sigh, Rhea did her best to shake off the persistent sleep lingering at the edges of her mind. As comfortable as she was, she was in no rush for the current moment to end, nor for the terrors of sleep to claw at her once more. More pressingly, it had been years since she had a proper conversation with Byleth, and she was loath to wait one moment longer.

As Rhea shifted, her intention to sit up became clear. The hand stroking her cheek immediately alit on her shoulder and gently applied pressure, not actually holding her down but acting more as a silent request. Meeting Byleth’s worried gaze made her pause her movements.

Byleth shook her head lightly at Rhea’s questioning glance. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I am fine, dear one,” Rhea assured, smile warming as Byleth’s concerned frown grew. “Merely sitting up will not unduly tax me, I assure you.”

“But…” Byleth’s voice trailed off, brow furrowed.

“I merely wish to speak with you. It has been so very long since we have last been able to sit and talk,” Rhea stated quietly, walls down and voice ringing with sincerity. “This is not an ideal position to do so... Indulge me, please. I promise I will rest again afterwards.”

Byleth felt her resolve crumbling, eyes shifting from Rhea’s pleading ones to the headboard behind them. Opening her mouth, she snapped it shut moments later with a shake of her head. Seeing the disappointment clouding green eyes, Byleth made a snap decision and stood up.

Rhea’s disappointment swiftly turned to confusion when Byleth began unbuckling first one armguard, then the other, dropping them both to the floor beside the bed. Her smattering of other armor pieces quickly followed, then her coat, and finally her belt and dagger. Eyes widening in realisation, Rhea immediately shifted further towards the middle of the bed and almost hesitantly lifted the corner of her sheets. Her heart fluttered in warmth when she noted the faint blush that stained Byleth’s cheeks as the younger woman accepted the invitation and slid in beside her.

Shifting slightly to get comfortable, and pulling the sheets up as she did so, Byleth mimicked Rhea’s position and turned onto her side.

“Is this better…?” Byleth mumbled questioningly. Her gaze flittered almost shyly around before finally landing on Rhea’s face, the gentle smile there causing her to relax. “I just thought - this way you could still rest…”

“Yes.” Rhea breathed, smile widening at the sweet sentiment. “Infinitely so. Thank you.”

Deciding she was too tired to be hesitant, Rhea threw caution to the wind and shifted forward. Pressing closer, Rhea tucked her head under Byleth’s chin and nuzzled into the warm skin of her neck, taking a deep pull of her comforting scent as she did so. She could feel more than hear Byleth’s sharp intake of breath and paused, only to relax once more when the younger woman simply shifted them into a more comfortable position.

Now on her back with Rhea splayed over her side, one arm wrapped around her waist and head resting against her chest, Byleth blinked, hands hovering awkwardly at her sides. She wasn’t certain how this position was more conducive to talking than their earlier one where they could actually maintain eye contact, but she wasn’t going to complain. Rhea’s weight was comforting against her and her crisp scent of freshly fallen snow with a hint of lilies and something tart wafted off of her clean hair and tickled pleasantly at Byleth’s nose.

Something in Byleth’s chest fluttered, some unnamed emotion, and she felt the need to rub the spot over her heart. With Rhea in the way, however, Byleth settled for once again stroking long green locks with one hand, her other settling almost tentatively upon a slim waist.

“What…” Byleth cleared her throat. “What did you wish to talk about?”

“Anything,” Rhea murmured after a long moment, suddenly more tired than she’d been expecting. Still, she did not want Byleth to leave, and so nuzzled closer. “…Seteth mentioned that you were indisposed these past few years, but he did not elaborate further.”

“Ah,” Byleth blinked. “I was sleeping.”

Rhea stilled. “For five…”

“Yes, for five years.” Byleth paused, then added almost as an afterthought. “At the bottom of a valley. Underwater.”

Rhea was silent as she deliberated on how to react; worry and guilt, surprise and guarded hope all churned within her. Finally, worry won out. “You must have been… You have no lingering injuries from before?”

“No,” Byleth shook her head slightly. “I woke up perfectly healthy, if a little different. I was also rather wet and very confused to find out five years had passed. Luckily I woke up just in time to aid Seteth and reunite with my students.”

“That is… fortuitous timing…” Rhea murmured. “One would almost say divine intervention was involved.”

Byleth thought back to the sound of Sothis gently attempting to wake her up, only for her words and tone to turn scolding when Byleth attempted to metaphorically roll over and return to sleep. The sensation of waking up had felt akin to being thrown off a bed, and the start it had given her had certainly felt too realistic to be an actual dream. “…Possibly.”

Rhea’s mouth opened to respond only for her breath to catch in her throat and her body to stiffen as gentle fingers dipped a little too lowly and brushed against her uncovered ears.

Byleth froze in response, hand hovering uncertainly as she mumbled to herself in remembrance. “Oh, that’s right…”

Rhea immediately shied away, head rising as she moved to put distance between them.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth mumbled apologetically, a distressed frown pulling at her lips. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Rhea paused in her retreat, body going still as she hovered awkwardly over the younger woman. “Make _me_ …” Rhea shot Byleth an incredulous look, words wavering uncertainly. “ _I_ should be the one apologizing for making _you_ uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be the uncomfortable one?” Byleth asked, nose scrunched slightly in confusion as she met suddenly guarded green eyes.

“My ears are… well, as you can see, they are very obviously inhuman.” Rhea said finally, voice quiet and eyes averted in shame.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth shook her head slowly. “But I still don’t really see why that matters. I watched you transform into a dragon, remember? And I had my suspicions long before that as well. It didn’t bother me then, and it doesn’t bother me now.”

“Because…” Rhea struggled with her words after shooting Byleth another incredulous look. Her arms shook faintly as they struggled to hold up her weight with her waning strength. “Because knowing that I am not quite human, and physically seeing and feeling so are two entirely different matters altogether.”

“I still don’t see why I should be bothered by that,” Byleth huffed lightly, head tilting in utter confusion at Rhea’s continued stubbornness on the matter. “Your ears are a part of you, and I like _you_ very much so…” Byleth shrugged slightly. To her, it was that simple. “Human or otherwise, it doesn’t effect how I feel about you at all.”

Byleth paused, hesitated for a moment, before admitting into the tense silence with a mumble, “…And I think your ears are cute.”

Rhea blinked, speechless as the words slowly registered. A blush quickly formed, spreading from her neck to the tip of the pointed ears in question, the red made ever more striking by just how pale she still was.

“I… That is…” Rhea uncharacteristically struggled for words, rather obviously flustered. She clung to her previous train of thought with the stubborn strength of someone inches away from drowning. “That does not discount the fact that I allowed you to get close to me under false pretenses. You were operating under the assumption that I was human and I- I would understand if you felt differently about me now that you know.”

“But I’m saying that I _don’t_ feel any different,” Byleth all but sighed in light exasperation. At Rhea’s rather stubborn look of continued denial, Byleth cast about for something she could say that would prove her feelings on the matter. Finally, an idea came to her, and she glanced up at Rhea thoughtfully.

“…Is your offer for guidance concerning any changes I might undergo still open?”

Rhea gazed down at Byleth cautiously at the abrupt subject change before dipping her head in a slow nod. “…Of course.”

“I…” Byleth trailed off, feigning shyness with ease due to their current position, even as her averted eyes surreptitiously took in Rhea’s shaking arms. Her voice turned into a hesitant mumble. “Could you maybe lay down? It’s a little hard to talk about with you…”

“Oh. Of course,” Rhea blinked in concern. Focused as she was on easing Byleth’s mind, she lowered herself down once more without a thought only to stiffen as she realized she had automatically assumed her earlier position.

“Thank you.” Byleth made it a point not to bring attention to Rhea’s form pressed against herself, and slowly the older woman relaxed. “I haven’t really brought this to anyone’s attention, but recent events make me uncertain how some people may react.”

“I am certain that whatever it is will be accepted without question,” Rhea soothed almost immediately. “No matter what changes you may go through, you are still the kind, helpful, and caring young woman we have all come to care for.”

“That’s good to hear,” Byleth smiled faintly.

“May I ask what…?” Rhea’s words trailed off as Byleth took one of her hands and directed it upwards. She frowned for a moment in confusion before her fingers were guided through soft hair and cupped around Byleth’s ear. Rhea’s eyes widened as Byleth’s hand fell away, her own fingers stroking almost wonderingly along the tip of an ear smaller than her own yet pointed just the same.

Byleth shuddered slightly and leaned into the soft strokes with a pleased murmur, her eyes drifting closed. It felt quite different than when she herself had poked and prodded at the changed appendage upon its discovery.

“You…” Rhea trailed off, at a loss for words. Equal parts guilt and wonder warred within her.

Rhea’s whisper roused Byleth, causing her to crack open her eyes and blink, mind returning to the present as she quickly registered that Rhea was once again hovering above her. Blinking again, she cleared her suddenly dry throat. “Like I said, it matters not to me _what_ you are- what’s important is _who_ you are. And who you are is someone that I-”

Byleth’ words were cut off, the finger that had been brushing her ear so gently moments before now resting against her lips. Blinking, she looked up into Rhea’s warm eyes, a sweet smile dancing upon soft looking lips.

“Thank you, dear one, for your kind words. But please, do not finish that thought.” Rhea shook her head, finger applying gentle pressure as Byleth made to interrupt. “Not before I have fulfilled my promise to disclose everything I know about you and your past.”

Byleth let out a sigh, brow scrunching as she mumbled, “It still won’t change the way I-”

“Please,” Rhea asked softly, seriously. “Indulge me this last time.”

Byleth stared up into Rhea’s serious gaze, spied the uncertainty and vulnerability shining through guarded green. She settled down and nodded in acquiescence.

“Thank you,” Rhea sighed in tired relief, eyes closing as her head dipped down to rest against Byleth’s chest.

“I should probably go and leave you to rest,” Byleth murmured after a long moment.

“If you would grant me but one more request,” Rhea hesitantly started. “I fear my sleep would not be restful should you leave. I find your mere presence a balm.”

At her quiet admission, Byleth simply shifted into a position more conducive to sleeping. Pulling the blankets up, she tucked the two of them in, her arms gently holding Rhea’s frail body to her own.

“I’ll keep the nightmares away.” Byleth stated seriously.

Rhea nuzzled closer, a relieved sigh escaping her as her body seemingly deflated. Relaxing completely, she murmured words too lowly for Byleth to hear and drifted off within a matter of moments. Byleth waited until she was certain Rhea was asleep before closing her own eyes, tired yet content.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to clarify that Rhea’s little freak-out is more about the fact that she’s coming to accept that her hopes concerning Byleth won’t come true, and yet she’s happy about that fact because she’s come to have feelings for Byleth completely separate from her feelings for Sothis. And despite being happy, she also feels terrible guilt because of the role she’s played in Byleth’s life and her continued silence concerning Byleth’s past. The ears won’t be a continued trigger for those depressing thoughts – they’re sensitive and feel really nice when touched. They will probably continue being figured into the fluffy moments and possibly some more steamy moments if I ever get around to writing something like that. 
> 
> First though, we have to get through the absolute soul crushing angst that is the obligatory Rhea-loses-control-and-Byleth-is-forced-to-fight-her scene and aftermath. I have started planning this. I am not sorry. My only words of consolation are that I am not so cruel as to actually let her die. Going to be honest though, I'm aiming for emotionally painful with that one before softening the blow with fluff.


End file.
